


Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa pointed a long finger at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You grow that beard back or I'm not having sex with you ever again!"Robb spat out his cereal across the table, some landing in Theon's lap, causing him to wrinkle his nose and cast a disgusted look at his friend. And then, his attention was back on the bickering couple, amusement rising as Jon's eyes widened.





	Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!

"What the hell Jonathan?" Theon spluttered, beer dribbling down his chin as he stared wide-eyed at his flatmate's bare face.

"What?" Jon questioned, running a hand over his chin subconsciously.

Theon dropped to his knees dramatically, grabbing Jon's hands tightly in his own. "Thank you! Thank you Jonathan!"

"What are you on about?" Jon growled, yanking his hands away and continuing to keep giving Theon a suspicious look. 

"You sacrificed your sex appeal to help us. Now your quota of attracted females will have decreased dramatically!" Theon said, finally rising to his feet and clapping a hand to Jon's shoulder in a solemn manner, as though he was greeting him at a funeral. "Thank you." His voice was sincere and slow.

"Oh shut up," Jon huffed, shoving him away. Theon merely turned towards the bedroom corridor.

"Robb! Robb get out here! Look at what a stand up gentleman Jon is!"

The furthest door opened and Robb stuck his head out, brows creased in annoyance of his studying being interrupted. He grumbled about what could be so important before he caught sight of Jon at the end of the corridor, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What happened to your face?"

"For goodness sake," Jon said, throwing his arms out in exasperation. 

"I agree with Theon, it's great," Robb chuckled leaning against the door frame.

"I don't find that sincere at all."

"Well I mean, as a friend, I say you look like a teenager rather than nearly thirty, which is a bit weird," Robb continued with a bored shrug. "But as the brother of the girl you're drooling over, I have to like it,. Because Sansa clearly won't."

"Sansa loves me whether I have a beard or not," Jon grumbled, finally moving away from the door and flopping onto the couch.

"I so want to be there when she sees that it is gone," Theon quipped, chuckling as he watched Jon aggressively hit the television remote buttons and attempt to ignore their teasing.

***

  _"JONATHAN SNOW!"_

Theon and Robb exchanged amused looks across the table as Jon answered the door to his girlfriend's frantic knocking. Theon may have taken a photo of Jon's newly naked face and sent it to Sansa. What could he say? He was a dramatic little fucker. And Robb was always happy to watch Sansa get mad at people, so long as it wasn't at him.

"It's true!" Sansa gasped, storming past him and into the flat. She whirled to face him. "Why?"

"It was annoying," Jon responded honestly, shrugging. 

Sansa pointed a long finger at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You grow that beard back or I'm not having sex with you ever again!"

Robb spat out his cereal across the table, some landing in Theon's lap, causing him to wrinkle his nose and cast a disgusted look at his friend. And then, his attention was back on the bickering couple, amusement rising as Jon's eyes widened.

"Sans, come on. It's just a beard!"

"It was beautiful!" she snapped, her harsh words at odds with the sentiment. And then she continued more softly. "I loved feeling it against my skin."

"Nope, nope, nope!" Robb declared loudly, shaking his head forcefully at his sister's words.

"And, it has the whole masculine appeal," she continued, ignoring her brother's growing distress.

"Well, I mean," Jon started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I hadn't really thought about it. I just hated having to maintain it." 

"Please grow it back!" Sansa urged, reaching forward to clasp his hands.

"Alright, since you love it that much," Jon sighed in defeat although he couldn’t help but smile as Sansa squealed with victory and hugged him tight.

"Don't you dare grow it back Snow!" Robb growled.


End file.
